Professor Ivan Kadnikov
The Basics Ivan Kadnikov is a 25 year old EESM Nikelkaj graduate. He is now merited with the title of Head of the house he attended at his alma mater. The Kadnikovs, with the exception of his thirteen year old cousin who is rarely spoken of, have all made their home here. He is the current incumbent of the Potions post at EESM, and has no ambition to leave his post in the near future. He has a certain adoration of the arts, and he wants to feed this same love into the students he tutors. Although he has failed, he is much too prideful to admit he has, so these mistakes are hidden. He has one true hate - his Squib sister Maria, who lurks around the nearby village like a pale ghost. She is exquisitely beautiful, but this doesn't sway his opinion about her even in the slightest way. History Marcellinus and Cenrys Kadnikov were a couple of pride and jealousy, a dense, almost insane, palpable jealousy of other people. Whatever other couples had, they would go to the extremes to gain access to it - and since the other couples were just as prideful they nearly always got wind of it. So, their mansion was luxurious to the point of perfection, so when their first born Ivan Kadnikov was born, he was born into this spoilt world of riches, causing him to become an absolute brat in later years, like his rather standoffish parents. He expected the same from everyone and everywhere, leading himself to make himself 'king.' The Kadnikov parents were, of course, blood proud too, and out of pure vanity refused to send Ivan to muggle school - instead opting to home school their little king instead. This means he had few friends, but Ivan didn't really need them, and was a big bully, as became evident on the birth of his younger sister Maria. Ivan displayed his first magic at six - an orb of water with fluctuating colours that fit in his hand but did not wet it. His parents, despite the fact it was expected by both, were immensely proud, and their pressure turned to then three year old Maria. Ivan got his letter on a dim grey Tuesday morning - his eleventh birthday. Although the weather outside was dark and stormy, it was a bright day within. His parents took him out to buy his things immediately. He was sorted into the house of Nikelkaj, to his great happiness. He was, during his time, an arrogant young man who developed quite the sharp tongue. When he got prefect, his meticulous just façade improved even further, nobody even suspecting what was truly behind the mask. He achieved the rank of head of his alma mater. Personality As a teacher, Ivan is very curt towards his students, quite cold and above their notice most of the time. He prefers to select prize students to treat well, and others to brush to the side as failures. He has the 'Kadnikov Club' his own little club of hand picked students who attend regular meals and treats, often allowed to bring guests. He isn't a big fan of Mielkutė students, and to a degree not Boyanova either. He has his own unique way of teaching that seems to be rather successful. Socially - only seen by students at his 'Club' - he can be a real good sport, cracking jokes and doing things he never would otherwise. You wouldn't believe he was the same person. He is good at helping his hand picked students, and they often receive mysterious packets of sweets which, they claim, come from home. Relationships Familial Parents Maria Kadnikov £ Category:EESM Staff Category:Nikelkaj Alumni Category:Graduated Character Category:Russian Category:Born in Russia Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Heads of House Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blue Eyes Category:Professors Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Nikelkaj